


Forbidden Midget Love

by Genjo_Main



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mario is a cuck, Peach is a slut, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Speedwagon is God tho, Torb can wall climb, Torb is a Chad, Torb is also a tripod, the baby shoulda been a turret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genjo_Main/pseuds/Genjo_Main
Summary: Peach fucks like a rabbit whore





	Forbidden Midget Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic made for a friend. In fact all of my fics are made for friends. Suffer.

Princess Peach and Torbjoin had been meeting in secret for quite a while now. Torbjorn satisfied Peach in ways that Mario never could. Torbjorn wall-climbed up into Peach’s tower, he struggled because he was already erect from the thought of plowing those sweet Peach cheeks, and his dick nearly pushed him off the wall.

As he leapt into the window he smirked as he saw her getting dressed. “Ha! I have big plans for you!” He said confidently as he rocked a large boner. It took a moment before the mood changed however, Peach was crying. “My baby! What’s wrong!”

Peach sobbed and finished dressing before looking back at the rugged midget. She lifted up a positive pregnancy test. “I don’t know whose it is.” She said through tears. 

“Oh no! But we used condoms! It can’t be mine!” His erection died down because he didn’t want to be a daddy. He was hoping it was Mario’s cause fuck that shit.

Peach sobbed. “But Torbjorn… your massive midget magic maker rips through condoms.” She trembled at the thought of explaining to Mario that she would either be giving birth to his or Torbjorn’s child. What if the baby came out with Torbjorn’s bushy beard or impressive eyebrows?

Torbjorn growled. “You’re making a chicken out of a feather!” Torb protested. “No need to worry about it now. Let’s fuck!”

Peach shrugged. “Ok”

The two proceeded the fuck like rabbits.

-

Peach had confessed to Mario that she had been seeing Torb and she was preggers. This only made Mario excited. “Mama mia! Why didn’t you-a tell me sooner! We should have all fucked together!”

Peach looked at him in shock but was absolutely wet at the thought of both Mario and Torb eiffel towering her together.

But there was no time for that now because THE BABY WAS COMING. Everyone was panicking. Mario called Torbjorn over. The Chad used meteor strike to instantly drop into the castle. He then used his hammer to hit Peach in the belly, causing the baby to pop out. Both Mario and Torb looked at the infant in shock.

It… shockingly resembled Speedwagon of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure.

The End.


End file.
